Katy Stappord
}} Katy Stappord, born as Violeta, is a supporting character on Devious Maids. She is the adopted daughter of Taylor and Michael Stappord, who saved the young girl from death via a Mexican drug cartel after she witnessed the horrific death of her biological father. This caused her to arrive in Beverly Hills with more than a few "emotional problems", to the intrigue of those around her. First she bonds with her parents' new maid Blanca, who disappears, and then Rosie, who grows quite close to the girl. Eventually, however, her past catches up to her and, with Michael dead, she is forced to run away with her mother and decides to adopt the name Rosie Parker as her second alias. Biography 'Early Life' }} Born and raised in Mexico, Violeta loved mango lollipops and the game, Papas y papas. She lost her mother at a young age, leaving her to be raised by her father, a local journalist who investigates organized crime. This job led him to scooping up information regarding the Gaviota Drug Cartel, and when planning to publish a book about it, his and Violeta's lives became endangered, and Violeta ended up hiding in a closet while members of the cartel murdered her father, stating that they would kill him and "dance in his blood" as they did so. This proved to be traumatic for Violeta, and with the cartel now searching for her, friends of her parents met Taylor and Michael Stappord, the latter of which was in Mexico working with an international media group. They persuaded Taylor (who then had to be even more persuasive with Michael) to smuggle Violeta across the border and raise her as their own. They did just that, renaming her Katy, and bringing her back with them to their former home in Beverly Hills. In order to keep her origins more on the down-low, they also claim she was adopted from an orphanage in Argentina. Katy was unhappy, however, causing Taylor to become depressed even more, with her marriage already falling apart; this all changed one afternoon, however, when Taylor met a man by the name of Sebastien Dussault... 'Season 3' }} Katy wanders into the garden of Evelyn Powell and begins to paw at her roses, to Evelyn's deep concern. She tries to scold the little girl, only to then realize that she is the new daughter of Taylor and Michael. Not having been aware that they moved back to town, Evelyn invites them into her home to catch up, and Taylor lies that they adopted Katy from Argentina. When Michael questions this, she points out that they can't exactly tell people the truth. Later, Marisol sets the Stappords up with a new maid: Blanca Alvarez. She witnesses the strained married couple almost enter into a fight after Katy ruins another one of Michael's things, but Taylor continues to make excuses for the child before proceeding to take her to Marisol's book party, hosted by Evelyn, along with Michael. While there, they are approached by Genevieve Delatour, and she notes how smart they were to adopt an older child because it means that Taylor doesn't have to worry about getting her figure back, nor do they have to endure all the difficult parts of child-rearing. Michael assures that they're not missing all the difficult parts, at which Genevieve says that it may be none of her business to mention, but it's natural for a new child to bring some strain to a marriage. Taylor tells her that she's right: it's none of her business. Katy then wanders off and discovers an antique knife on display, cutting her finger on it and smiling at her own blood. }} That night, Taylor takes Sebastien up on his offer and, while Michael is on a flight to Boston, has him over and sleeps with him. Everything is going fine until they're caught by a man named Louie Becker, who Michael hired to spy on his wife because he thought she was having an affair - and it looks like he was right. He has photos of the two of them and so Sebastien starts to attack him, unable to allow his wife to discover that he's been cheating on her; however, the fight gets out of hand, and Louie ends up falling atop the glass coffee table and smashing it… with a shard protruding through his torso. He is dead, at which point Katy wakes up and sees her mother with her murderous lover. While Taylor puts her daughter back to bed, Sebastien takes matters into his own hands and uses kitchen utensils to begin chopping up the body. He spreads the parts all over town to throw the police off the trail, leaving Taylor with an incredibly bloody living room. Unfortunately, Blanca chooses this time to move her stuff in and, despite Taylor's best efforts to stop her from seeing the gruesome scene, she ends up discovering all the blood and demands to know what the hell happened. Katy watches the crime scene creepily as this occurs. }} At the Stappord house, Taylor asks Katy to stay in her bedroom, and to do something like painting. Then, Taylor joins Blanca in the living room, where she is finishing cleaning up the blood stains. The maid says she is happy Katy did not see that, thinking the young girl was still asleep at the moment. Later, Marisol visits Taylor. She asks how is Blanca, and Taylor says she is a very hard worker, but she is currently absent because she took Katy for a walk as Taylor needs a break. She pretends they had a rough night because Katy had a hard time sleeping, and she has bad nightmares. Marisol says she knows that, because Eddie had also nightmares when she just adopted him. She adds Katy just need time to adjust herself with her new life. When Blanca discovers Taylor lied to her, the latter begs her to not say anything to the police, explaining that Katy’s adoption was not legal, so if the cops start snooping around they might take her back. Blanca tells her she refuses to be a part of this, and she leaves. The next night, Blanca is hired again. Taylor and Blanca go to Katy's room. She is painting on her easel. Taylor says to her adoptive daughter that it is bath time, and she asks the maid to clean Katy's bedroom while she starts Katy's bath. The mother and the daughter leave the room, and Blanca begins her task. She notices Katy's paintings and she gives a look at them. The first one represents blood, the second one a girl dressed with a purple dress and a knife in her hand, and the third one a blooding stabbed man with the knife in his heart. Blanca is shocked to see that. }} At the Stappord house, Blanca sleeps, but is soon woken up when she hears someone screaming. She goes to find the origin of this noise, only to discover Taylor comforting Katy in her bedroom. While Blanca asks if everything is all right, Taylor puts Katy back into her bed and tells to Blanca the little girl had another nightmare. She adds she does not know what she has, and Blanca shows her the paintings she found. She says she thinks Katy saw the intruder attack. Taylor refuses to believe it, and takes the paintings. The next day, Blanca puts some trash in the garbage cans, only to discover Katy's strange paintings in it. Realizing Taylor put them there, Blanca takes them out. Then, she goes to Katy's bedroom to talk with the little girl, who is playing with her toys. Blanca tells her she wants to talk about her paintings. The little girl gives a look at her paintings, but does not answer. Blanca sits down next to her, and shows her the painting of the girl with a knife. She asks Katy if it is her; the latter nods in agreement. Blanca asks her why she has a knife. Katy stops what she is doing, and still refuses to answer. Blanca tells her to do not be scared, saying she just wants to know what happened. Katy does not answer, and Blanca shows her the painting with the dead man, asking who is it. Katy answers: "That's my daddy". Blanca is really confused. She decides to confront Taylor about Katy and her paintings. She tells to her employer that the little girl told her the truth about what happened that night. Taylor is confused, and Blanca tells her she is sure that Katy killed Michael so Taylor is protecting her. At this moment, Taylor calls Michael, who enters in the room. Blanca is really shocked to see him alive. The next day, Blanca tries to tell Michael what happened the night of his departure. Taylor interrupts them, asking Blanca to run to the pharmacy. The maid obeys, and Taylor suggest that she, Michael and Katy could go out to dinner as a family that night since he is back now. Michael agrees. }} Michael questions Katy to find out if there were any men in the house while he was away on his business trip in Boston. Katy reveals that there was, recalling the glimpse she caught of Sebastien following Louie's murder, and so Michael confronts his wife about this. He starts by blaming himself for her loneliness, before revealing what Katy told him, and Taylor is disgusted that Michael would use their daughter to get information like that. She tells him that the man Katy saw was just the Thai food delivery guy, before assuring him that she loves him in spite of their strained marriage and that she would never have an affair. Marisol later calls Taylor about Blanca, promising to send her a new maid soon, but Taylor grows distracted by the news on her TV, which mentions how more body parts have shown up around Beverly Hills. Thanks to a hand discovered in the shrubs of Gail Fleming, the body to which these parts belong is identified as Louie Becker's. }} Katy sees her Taylor taking some prescription pills and asks if she's sick, but Taylor explains that these pills are specifically for grown-ups to make them happy when they're feeling sad, like her. Michael learns from Marisol that Blanca is missing and confronts Taylor about it, having discovered that his wife was giving their maid extra money, and he thinks that it was to keep her quiet. He knows she knows something about Louie's murder because he hired him to spy on her on the night that he died. She refuses to divulge a single thing, causing him to storm out to his hotel until an unknown point in time. Taylor phones Sebastien about what he did to Blanca, having a glass of wine at the same time she is taking her pills. Katy sees how upset her mother is and, knowing the pills are designed to make adults happy, she slips more than a few extra into Taylor's glass. This causes Taylor to overdose and Marisol discovers her passed out on the couch, getting her friend to a hospital just in the nick of time. }} Taylor is rushed into the hospital after Marisol finds her passed out from an overdose which the doctors think was an attempt at suicide. Michael is devastated and Marisol promises to get a new maid to him as soon as possible so as to ease the stress in his home, and in return she asks that he make a promise to her - whatever it was that made Taylor do this, he is to make sure it never happens again. When back at home, Michael tries telling Katy, who was earlier watched by Marisol and acted like her usual creepy self, to go to bed, only for her to want to stay up and extra five minutes so that she can finish a "get well soon" card for her mother. Michael allows this while he goes and prepares her room for bed time; as he's moving her stuff around, he is shocked to discover the bottle of anti-depressant pills that Taylor overdosed on, and he confronts his daughter with them. She reveals that she put them in Taylor's glass because she was sad and she thought the pills would make her happy again. This causes Michael to yell at her and, the next morning, she runs away, thinking that her father does not want her anymore. She is discovered by Evelyn Powell, who brings her home and tells Michael that, while they may be difficult at times, children are a gift to be cherished because one never knows when they might lose them (she speaks from personal experience). Michael apologizes for how he acted towards Katy, and she ends up asking him if he's going to call her Katy forever. He says that he will, because that's her name now. Soon, there is a knock at the door and Michael answers it to Rosie, the new maid. }} Rosie thinks that Katy looks lonely and so tries to play a game with her that she knows from Mexico. She is surprised when Katy knows all the words and movements involved in the game and its song, wondering how this is possible since Katy is apparently from Argentina and not Mexico. When this is brought up, Katy suddenly doesn't want to play anymore, and Rosie grows suspicious. Later, Rosie brings Katy a mango lollipop, which she loves. She asks if she's had it before, and Katy says that she has and that she loves them a lot. It is then that Rosie reveals that they don't have them in Argentina, and she makes Katy confess that she is in fact from Mexico. She assures her that she's very good at keeping secrets, and the little girl proceeds to present the maid with a present: Blanca's necklace, which she found on the floor the night Blanca disappeared. Rosie is shocked that Blanca would leave it behind since it was so important to her, and proceeds to think that something bad may have happened to her friend. }} Taylor returns home from the hospital following Blanca's "suicide" and "confession" over the murder of Louie Becker (all staged by Sebastien). The Stappords' new maid Rosie tries eavesdropping as her bosses speak with the police, a talk which gets Taylor very upset and causes her to go lie down for a while. She remains very sad about Blanca's death, which is worsened when Michael shows up with the deceased's necklace, revealing that Rosie gave it to him because she discovered that Katy found it on the night that Blanca initially disappeared. In spite of Michael begging his wife to be honest, she claims she has no idea how the necklace got there, and she says in all genuineness that while she and Blanca never got along she never ever wanted anything bad like this to happen to her. Later, Taylor is in front of the mirror when she notices someone sneaking around outside; she alerts Michael who discovers it to be none other than Rosie's husband, Ernesto, who claims he was worried about his wife's safety since she thinks that Blanca was murdered. Taylor snaps that this isn't true - that Blanca killed herself - and Katy ends up left alone with Ernesto. He addresses her as Violeta, but she says her name is Katy, and she runs off. Michael, meanwhile, asks Taylor who she thought the man outside was. He continues to pump her for information which finally makes her snap and exclaim that she wants to tell him things, but that would make him an accessory to her crimes and then they would both go to jail were these crimes to be exposed, leaving Katy parentless. She tells Michael that he will have to make her peace with her secrecy, but he can't, and the next morning Taylor cries in Rosie's arms as she reveals that her husband left her. }} Rosie tries to get her son Miguel to clean up his part of the room they share in the Stappord house, and Taylor compliments her maid on what a good job she did raising him because he's such a sweet little boy, especially to Katy, always wanting to play with her. However, the reason he is so sweet to Katy is because he has a crush on her, and later when he tries to kiss her she pushes him away and exclaims that if he ever tries that again then she will kill him and dance in his blood. Rosie asks Taylor about this incredibly worrisome behavior, at which Taylor comes clean about some of Katy's past; she explains how she was hiding in the closet when she witnessed her father's gruesome murder, and that the people who killed him said the exact same thing that she said to Miguel earlier. Rosie feels incredibly sorry for the little girl. Katy stays with Michael in his hotel room, with he and Taylor now sharing custody. Ernesto and Hector, both from the Goviota Drug Cartel, plan to kidnap Katy for the men who killed her father so that the former and his family's safety will be ensured. She, meanwhile, is out of town with her mother. }} Rosie gives Katy a Virgin Mary statue to help her stop having nightmares before proceeding to confront Taylor about the blood she found on her couch. Taylor acts suspiciously and so Marisol plans to take her out for drinks and loosen her tongue. Knowing that Taylor will be gone with Marisol, Ernesto arranges for Hector to kidnap Katy the following night, when he and Rosie will be curled up on the couch together. He unlocks the door after she locks it so that Hector can get in, and he goes on to try and take Katy... only for her to hit him around the head with her Virgin Mary statue and alert Rosie of his presence. Ernesto tells him to leave, and meanwhile Taylor sees right through Marisol's attempt to pump her for information and storms away from their get-together. When she returns home and hears what happened, she explains to Rosie how Katy's father was writing a book on organized crime but was killed by a drug cartel before he could publish it, so she and Michael smuggled her out of Mexico. She reveals that the cartel was the Gaviota Cartel, which Rosie recognizes as the same one that took Ernesto prisoner... only she realizes now that that never happened. She confronts Ernesto and gets him to confess that he let Hector in, then hearing how he worked for the cartel and was willing to trade Katy's life for his own. She is disgusted and tells him that she wishes he remained dead. Later, Ernesto kills Hector, putting Katy out of danger for the time being. }} Taylor heads over to Michael's hotel room to pick up Katy, but he refuses to let his wife anywhere near their daughter due to all the shadiness she's been swimming in since Louie's death. Later, when Marisol tries asking Katy about the man she saw on the night Louie died, the police show up and arrest Michael, with Taylor having called them with false information. This means that he is arrested temporarily and that Katy is resultantly returned to her mother's custody. When Marisol visits Taylor, she eventually manages to break down her old friend's secretive barriers and gets her to confess that she was having an affair with a man named Sebastien Dussault who went on to murder Louie accidentally and then kill and frame Blanca so that he could cover his tracks. Now that the truth is out there, Taylor can't very well stay in Beverly Hills, and so she abandons the house along with Katy, who leaves behind Rosie's Virgin Mary statue along with a drawing which states that she will miss the maid dearly. After cutting and dying her hair, Taylor shows up at a motel with her daughter and drops Marisol a call, explaining how she's sorry to say goodbye over the phone but Katy is her everything and she'd do anything to protect her. She proceeds to check into the motel for the night, needing to get back on the road as soon as possible, and claims that her name is Abby Parker. She then introduces her daughter, who's assumed the alias of Rosie. The two of them proceed to live happily with one another. 'Later Life' When Taylor discovers Michael was killed by Sebastien, she feels a mix of shock, sadness and guilt, but she chooses to keep focusing on Katy.https://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/738802315746910208 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 301 01.png Promo 301 07.png Promo 301 12.png Promo 301 15.png Promo 301 39.png Promo 301 40.png Promo 307 06.png Promo 307 08.png Promo 307 16.png Promo 307 25.png Promo 313 12.png Promo 313 22.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 3 Characters